Yet to Fall
by sakuraflower101
Summary: Tezema Kinomi is an average messenger for the Shinigami, but one day, after she commits a ridiculous crime, she is stripped of her rank and sent to the Human World, where she is then kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo. What does Aizen want with her?
1. Chapter 1

Shun-po was fun, especially in the hallways on the way to a Captain's meeting. What she was doing going to a captain's meeting she didn't know.

It was boring going around as a messenger, but it gave her an excuse to go places others sometimes couldn't enter. For example, a meeting of the elite Shinigami, a.k.a, captains. Now she remembered what she was doing... Delivering Kuchiki-Taichou's lunch bill. Smirking at the amount on the bill, she remembered two things. First of all, he was rich, and the bill amount was pocket change to him, and second, she was forbidden to read the messages she sent. Upon arriving, she was pleased to see that they sensed her presence and had opened the door for her, unlike the previous time, where she had beat on the door until Soifon-Taichou opened the door while most of the other captains appeared to be vehemently discussing the upcoming Winter War. Now, they were silent.

"Kinomi Tezema, enter." boomed Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

She scampered in as usual, and delivered the message to Kuchiki-Taichou. Then, another messenger, a friend of hers, Kaichou, entered hurriedly to deliver an elegant scroll to Yamamoto-Soutaichou. It had the mark of the Central 46… usually a sign of something important, or even something grave. The old man must've thought he was reading in his head, but he was reading aloud, quite loudly.

"Kinomi Tezema has been convicted of reading a forbidden document-" he mumbled before Ukitake-Taichou interrupted him and gave him the news that he was reading aloud. Yamamoto-Soutaicho quickly finished reading the document and then turned to face the confused young woman. She hadn't read any document! Except for the bill... But how could they have known?!?!

"Kinomi Tezema, you have committed a serious crime, and therefore must be either put in prison or forever banished to the Human World and stripped of your powers. Choose, quickly, before I simply execute you," he said calmly, as if nothing was wrong, no one's life was at stake.

"Human World!" she screamed furiously.

"Then so it shall be." he said.

Soon after, she was stripped of her rank, powers, and dignity. The pain was nearly unbearable, but she endured it for the slight chance that she could escape, unscathed. An unnamed assassin escorted her to the Human World, and dumped her in a town named, Karakura Town. It was a peculiar town, with the amount of reaitsu emanating from it. Being lucky, she was still able to sense reaistu, but a major amount, such as the one Karakura was giving off, gave her a headache. Suddenly, her headache worsened and she fell to the ground in immense pain. She heard a ripping sound while she was fading out of consciousness and then someone picked her up with ease. Her headache disappeared as she opened her eyes and found herself inside a darkness. She soon lost consciousness and went limp in the arms of whoever had taken her from Karakura, the peculiar town.

"Tezema-chan, wake up please." said a puny female voice, barely audible.

Groaning, she lifted her arm and saw it was in a silk white dress. She stood up slowly, eyeing the young girl who had asked her to wake up. Tezema was now wearing a beautiful silk dress with a plunging neckline, which she happened to hate. She was barefoot, but it felt good to no longer wear socks and sandals, which she always found silly.

"How do you like your dress, Tezema-chan?" said the girl, hoping to see satisfaction from her.

"Hmm? I like it, just the-" she began to say, before the girl cut her off.

"Oh, the neckline was Aizen-sama's idea, he likes to help me design the clothes of visitors, especially the pretty ones," she said absent-mindedly

"Uh-huh." said Tezema, wandering off, about to open the door when she turned back to face the girl. She was an arrancar. And had she said Aizen-sama? She froze in cold sweat. Was she in Hueco Mundo, kingdom of the hollows?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tezema-chan, is something the matter?" said the child.

"Where am I?!?!" asked Tezema, beginning to panic.

"Umm… didn't Ulquiorra-sama tell you?"

"I was-"

"Oh, right, you were passed out."

"You are in my kingdom, Las Noches, which resides in the world of the hollow, Hueco Mundo." said Aizen, entering the small room.

"Hmm, you need better accommodations, Tezema-san," Aizen said after glancing at the room.

"Aizen-sama, I think she would prefer to stay here with me, in my quarters," said the arrancar child, bowing.

"Silence."

In a split second, he had already drawn his sword and sliced the young girl in two. Tezema watched, horrified.

"Y-you monster!" she screamed, reaching down to where her zanpakuto had resided before, on her left hip. It was empty, and she was defenseless.

"Hmph, she was trash, not even a numero." said Ulquiorra.

It appears he was hiding in the shadows of the room, watching everything to later report it to his master, Aizen.

"Now then, where was I… Ah yes, you need better accommodations. How would you like to stay with me, or one of the high ranking Espada?" he said, smiling a dazzling smile that would have any school girl with a brain at her knees.

"She may stay with me, Aizen-sama." said Ulquiorra.

"Very well."

"Would you like to go to the Human World to retrieve a wardrobe for yourself?" he asked, smiling again.

"M-maybe later…"

"Ulquiorra, she appears tired, please take her to your quarters to rest." said Aizen, leaving the room.

"Come." Ulquiorra commanded.

She followed, and soon they arrived at a plain white door.

_"Is everything in this damned place the same?" _she thought as she entered.

"You may have my bed, I have no use for it." said Ulquiorra.

"There is a window here," he said, pointing out the window, so high up, it seemed like the room was a prison.

He continued explaining in monotone that nearly put her to sleep. Soon, she _did _fall asleep, and Ulquiorra became irritated.

_"This girl will be trouble. What does Aizen-sama want with her? An ex-shinigami, powerless... Maybe... No, impossible." _thought Ulquiorra, as he shook Tezema awake.

"What the hell was that for?? I was fast asleep, and you wake me up so rudely???"

Before Ulquiorra could respond, a creepy looking arrancar with something that appeared like a spoon behind his head came in.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, Aizen wants you and the girlie for a meeting," he said, looking at me with a sinister smile before leaving.

"Come, Aizen-sama needs us for something," said Ulquiorra, opening the door.

The moment he opened the door, Tezema felt the slight feeling of freedom. She flinched, about to run for it, when she remembered she could no longer use shun-po.

"Fine, I'll go with you... bastard." she said.

Tezema walked behind Ulquiorra, who happened to be walking very quickly. She saw many other arrancar as she walked, practically sprinted, to the Throne Room of Las Noches.

As she arrived, the other high-ranking arrancar, whom were called Espada, were arriving as well. When everyone was settled, Aizen spoke.

"Welcome, Espada." he said.

"And Tezema." he added quickly.

He went on and on about pointless matters... Until the subject of the Winter War came up. Aizen must've noticed he had peaked Tezema's interest, and continued speaking.

"The power of Inoue Orihime may be important to our plans. We must take her from the Human World and bring her to Las Noches. Who volunteers to find her, track her, then ultimately bring her here?" he said.

"I will!" said Nnoitora, hoping secretly they would forget his tendency to kill things he wasn't supposed to.

Aizen simply ignored him and continued waiting for a possible candidate.

"Ulquiorra, will you?" he asked.

"Yes Aizen-sama, I will retrieve Inoue Orihime," he said, bowing.

"Everyone, you are dismissed. Tezema, I would like to you to please stay so I may explain some things to you," he said, beckoning for her to come closer to him and his throne.

She walked slowly to him, and sat in the small chair next to him.

"Tezema-san, I have brought you here for one reason, and one reason only." he said, smiling.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"To brighten up this drab palace. The walls are white, and they will not change. The arrancar are bitter, and that will not change. When I was a captain in the Seretei, I heard many things about you from Shinigami in my division. The one thing that recurred in their stories was how bright and happy you always were. I remember the Captain's meetings that you interrupted with messages. You always brought a smile to many Captains." he said.

"And? The Shinigami have classified you as an enemy. I am a former Shinigami, and I still believe you to be a traitor." she said defiantly.

"Ah, very well then," he said, smirking.

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."


End file.
